Vixens and Vampires
by Jaspers Jaime
Summary: When new vampire Madison comes to town, she threatens the quite peaceful life the Cullen's have made for themselves. How far will she go to get what she wants?
1. Introductions

I do not own the Cullen's (sadly) But i do own Madison. No copyright infringement intended.

She walked across the room right to their isolated table, as far from the window as they could get.

I watched my lovely wife watching her as she approached, looking for any sign we should be worried.

Nothing. At least not yet. I wouldn't hold my breath that this was just an innocent encounter of the supernatural kind. We seemed to attract danger like it was going out of fashion, fast.

"Excuse me, Hi, my names Madison. I was wondering if I could join you please."

I jumped to my feet, as my mother always taught me to do.

"Its nice to meet you Madison, My names Jasper, this is Rose, Bella, Alice, Edward and Emmett".

I pulled out a chair for her to join us.

It was obvious to us all that she was one of us, from her scent (she smelled like warm apple pie with a hint of cinnamon) to her liquid amber eyes. I looked to Edward to see if he was picking up any unsettling thoughts from her. But he was the one looking unsettled. Madison turned in his direction and in a voice so low no human could have heard asked,

"Do you mind not doing that please. I haven't come here to cause any trouble, im just new to town and looking for some company."

Edward looked shocked for a quick second before covering it up with his trademark scowl.

"Sorry Madison, just looking out for my family." He said.

"That's quite alright Edward, I understand your hesitation with new people, after all the trouble you have had recently. Oh don't look like that guys, everyone knows about how you have had a few run ins with some of our kind. The Volturi have made no secret of the fact you are disloyal to them."

We all looked around at each other, disloyal? Hadn't the Volturi come to Forks looking to decimate our family? Over some ill conceived revenge plan. And yet they were telling anybody that would listen that we were at fault.

Just then the class bell rang, lunch was over. We all stood and took our untouched lunches to the bin.

"Do you mind walking with me to the next class, Major?"

Madison was right at my side looking hopeful. I looked back at Alice and saw a look of contempt written all over her face. I had never know Alice to be jealous of anybody.

But no matter how long I had been out of the South, I could never forget my manners,

"Yes ma'am, where to?" I asked.

"Chemistry." She said with a slight smirk.

Alice caught up with me as soon as classes were over for the day. She looked angry, angry enough that I wasn't sure I wanted to deal with her right now.

"Jasper, what the hell was that, walking her to class like some kind of southern gentleman, your in Forks now, not Texas, the only person you should be walking to class is me. Not some jumped up little tramp like _Madison._"

I could feel the jealousy rolling off her in waves. No not waves it was more like a tsunami. Threaten to drown us.

"Alice," I said pointing at myself. "Empath remember, nothing to worry about. She's just being friendly and so was I."

Alice just looked at me, and boy if looks could kill I would be a smouldering pile of ash right now. I had never seen her like this before.

"Have you seen something I should know about?" I asked looking deep into her eyes.

"No!" She retorted. "But I WILL be watching. Every move she makes."

She stalked off towards her newest car. A 2010 GTA Spano.

"Alice!" I called out to her retreating figure. "Your over-reacting."

It was going to be a looong night.

**A/N, this is my first attempt at a fanfic, in any way, shape, or form. Please review, let me know how im going and what needs fixed, or added. Thanks.**


	2. Confusion

**I do not own any of the Cullen's, I do, however, own Madison.**

**Jaspers POV**

I had been right about it being a long night. Alice had gone to hunt as soon as we arrived home from school and stayed until 2am. I had had time to think through all of the feelings I had picked up from Madison. But I could not put my finger on anything that would have upset Alice, my lovely perfect pixie, this way.

She came home at 2am and went straight toward the bathroom.

"Alice," I called as soon as she was in the house. "Are you ready to talk yet?"

"There is nothing to talk about," She replied. "I do not trust her one bit, and if you insist on spending time with her, that is your choice. But I will not, and I mean NOT have anything to do with her."

It was all I could do to not gawp after her as she ascended the stairs. I had never known her to take such a instant dislike to anybody, without having foreseen some sort of altercation.

But is she had seen some trouble coming our way, would she not have told me, or anybody?

I went looking for Edward and found him in the garden with Bella. They were sitting on a bench, looking at the moon.

I approached quietly, hating to interrupt such a touching moment, but I had to try and get to the bottom of this.

"Yes Jasper, it's ok. Your not really interrupting, we were actually just trying to work out Alice's behaviour ourselves." Edward never needed to wait for a question.

"And?" I asked. "Has she had any visions that you have been aware of regarding our new acquaintance?

"No, not that I've been able to see." Edward look content. "And I didn't pick up anything untoward in Madisons thoughts at lunch either. She was genuinely being friendly."

"Ill go and talk to her once she has finished in the bathroom and see if she will talk to me." Bella consoled. "I'm sure its nothing to worry about at all, Jasper."

**Bellas POV**

I was sitting on Alice's bed when she emerged from her oversized dressing room/closet. How anybody could need that many clothes, I still couldn't understand.

Alice looked at me and turned away.

"I don't want to talk about it Bella," She snapped. "Not with Jasper, not with you."

"Alice, its not fair on him. All he was doing was staying true to his southern roots and now your acting like he has run off with another woman. And I know that cant be what's upsetting you, because we all know Jasper loves you more than his own life." I tried to reason with her.

"I know he would never leave me for _her_." I could hear the venom behind her words. "I didn't see her coming Bella. Its like she stumbled across us and there was no conscious decision for her to come here. But that cant be true. She's exactly like us. She has the same diet as we do. How could it be accidental that she's here?"

"Maybe it was an accident. Maybe she was looking for a coven, a family, that had her best interests at heart." I tried to believe the words as I was saying them. But maybe Alice was right. Could it be a coincidence?

"Alice if she was here to harm us or our way of life you would have seen it."

"I'm not going to relax around her Bella. If you want to play Devils Advocate for her fine. But I will always have my eye on her."

**Madisons POV**

The look on her face, HAHAHA priceless. When I just showed up with no warning at all. And Edward. When I told him to get out of my thoughts. Sulky little boy. If only they knew how much I could play with them all. That was what I loved about my gift. Knowing exactly what others can do and then manipulating them. Like Alice, I had known for weeks I was coming, and that I would find them, and she had no idea at all. Or Edward, trying to get in my head to see if I was thinking anything worrying. And all he gets is thoughts of how wonderful they all seem and that I just want to be friends.

But in reality I'm only here for one of them. Major Jasper Whitlock, not the sissy Jasper Hale. What had Alice done to him to soften him up so much?

Never mind. Ill make it right when he becomes mine.

**A/N. As this is my first attempt at writing a fanfic, if I don't get reviews im going to assume its rubbish and scrap it. If you read and are enjoying it please, please review. It only takes a second and lets me know that im not wasting my time.**


	3. Gone?

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Cullen's, I only own Madison.**

**Alice's POV**

It had been a long night. I couldn't wrap my head around my sudden hatred for this new vampire. As the sun had come up this morning I couldn't remember what exactly I had disliked about her. Nothing jumped out screaming 'SHES BAD NEWS' or anything. Her clothes had been impeccable, her manners faultless and her personality sparkling. What was wrong with me?

It couldn't all be about the fact she showed up unannounced. Could it? Nobody had ever managed to sneak into town before. Human or vampire. I had to find out more about this Madison. Anything at all.

**Jaspers POV**

Alice seemed to be in a better mood this morning. She had talked to Bella in the night and hadn't given much away, except she was unsettled over the fact she hadn't seen Madison coming to town. But as the time for school approached she sashayed down the stairs and into my arms, grinning widely and exuding love.

"Good Morning, my beautiful angel," I drawled, a hint of my Texan accent showing through. "Are we feeling better this fine morning?"

"Yes, my love," She replied looking deep into my eyes. "Im so sorry about my mood last night. But if its any consolation I can see today being a wonderful day."

We walked out to Alice's prize auto and drove the short distance to school, in relaxed silence. As we pulled into the parking lot at school we could see Edward, Bella, Rose and Emmett waiting beside Edwards silver Volvo.

We got out and started to walk across to met them we were intercepted by Madison, startling the both of us.

"Good Morning Jasper, Alice, everybody." Madison turned to walk with us to the Volvo.

"Good Morning Madison." We all greeted her back, apart from Alice who had slipped back into her black mood. I noticed Madison looking sideways at Alice and frowning.

I couldn't understand why my dainty wife was being so rude and hostile.

The bell rang signalling first classes for the day. Alice and I had to part ways now, I leaned down, cupped her face in my hands and kissed her passionately.

"Ill see you at lunch, my love." I sent a wave of love and happiness toward her.

She glared up at me, her eyes black.

"I wont be here at lunch. I have something I need to do." Alice stalked back towards her car, slammed her car door and burned out of the car park.

I looked towards Edward, who shrugged and headed towards his first class.

"Mind walking me to class, Cowboy?" Madison was smiling at me, waiting expectantly.

"Certainly Ma'am." I allowed her to hook her arm through mine. I threw another look over my shoulder to see if Alice had decided to return. No such luck.

The day passed in a blur of boredom and repetition, nothing new to learn after repeating high school for the gazillionth time. By the time I made my way to the school parking lot, Edwards Volvo was gone. Guess he forgot I needed a ride home. Thanks Bro. I was contemplating my options when Madison appeared beside me, car keys jingling in her hand.

"Do you need a ride somewhere Jasper?" She asked.

"Well if you don't mind. Seems my family forgot that Alice has gone AWOL today and left me without a ride." I smiled at her.

We climbed into her 1968 Chevy Camaro and started the short drive home. As I sat waiting, I couldn't help but think Alice must have some sort of issue going on somewhere else. There was no way she could be so mad at Madison, smart, funny, helpful, gorgeous Madison.

Surprisingly Madison didn't seem to require very many directions to our home. It was almost like she had been there before.

As we got to the top of the drive, she whistled looking up at our spacious, elegant home.

"This is unbelievable, so much light and privacy at the same time." She marvelled. "You could kill a whole school bus full of high school students and nobody would hear them scream."

My eyes flicked to hers and I saw a sparkle that showed she was joking, Under no usual circumstances would I have found a joke like that funny, but at this point in time I found it hilarious,

I was still laughing as I walked past my family, and up the stairs to check on my darling Alice, laughing until I opened our bedroom door.

And saw nothing, no Alice, no clothes in the open closet, no passports and cash in our emergency drawer.

She was gone, and I had no idea where she was.

**A/N, This is the last chapter I will be posting unless I get more than the one review I've been getting per chapter. So if you are even vaguely getting into this story please let me know.**


	4. Departure

**I do not own the Cullen's, I do however own Madison.**

**Jaspers POV**

Esme.

She had to have seen Alice when she returned from school today.

I flew down the stairs and into the living room as fast as I could.

"Where was she going?" I looked directly at Esme. "Did she tell you where she was going?"

In my peripheral vision I could see Carlisle, Edward and Emmett move defensively in front of their respective partners.

"Jasper, dear," Esme was trying to step around Carlisle, unsuccessfully. "Alice didn't tell me where she was going. All she said was things had turned bad and she needed a few days, and will contact us when she's ready."

Black fury coursed through my body, and it took a few moments for me to realise I was projecting onto the others in my family. No wonder they were looking at me with cautious black stares. I took a few calming breaths. The rest of my family, however, stayed in their current positions.

"Esme, I'm sorry, I just need to know where she is. She took everything, there is no sign of her at all in our room. How did she pack up so fast? Why, if she is only going for a few days, did she take everything?" I was starting to lose myself in a panic. I could feel the venom prickling my eyes, knowing if I had still been able to produce tears, they would be flowing by now.

"Oh Jasper, Darling." Esme rushed across the room and enveloped me in a hug as I started dry heaving. "If I thought for a second that I could have stopped her…"

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. We had all been so caught up in the situation that none of us had heard any approach.

Rose looked around the room cautiously, making sure we were all semi composed, then went to open the door.

There stood Madison. The sun catching the side of her face made her sparkle like a diamond, causing me to forget Alice and her disappearance for a few moments. I felt my breath catch in my chest as our eyes locked across the room. I was hit by a flood of love, but whether it was coming from Madison or towards her I couldn't be sure.

**Alices POV**

As we pulled into the school parking lot, I felt silly and ashamed over the way I had acted last night. So I hadn't picked up on Madison making her decision to come to our home. I couldn't pick up on the wolves either. Maybe she had some sort of cloaking gift we hadn't thought to ask about.

We saw our family standing beside Edwards Volvo and started to make our way towards them. All of sudden I was hit by a vision, something so horrible I was hoping Edward wasn't paying attention.

It was Jasper, out by our river, naked, in the midst of making love. But not to me. He was with _HER_, Madison. And then there she was walking towards us, waves of love flowing of Jasper, so strong, it was all I could do to stay standing, directed towards her. Like I wasn't even here.

As I looked up into his eyes and saw him staring at her, I knew, as sure as day follows night, he was going to break my heart and leave me for her. NO! Not if I did it first. He took my face in his hands and kissed me. But there was nothing behind it. No passion. That was the final straw.

"I will see you at lunch, my love." He said it so half-heartedly I wondered why he even bothered.

"I wont be here at lunch." I stalked to my car, threw it into gear and tore out of the car park.

By the time I had made it home, I had called movers, and packers to remove my stuff from our family home. I pulled up the drive to find Esme distraught as men walked into the house with boxes. Its funny how fast you can disappear, when you offer a hefty bonus.

"Alice, whats going on, are you and Jasper leaving us for some reason?" Esme looked dismayed. I hated to do it to her but I had no choice.

"No Esme…Mum, I'm sorry, its just me going. I need to get away for a few days, Jasper is not coming with me." I just need some time to work things out. I'll call if I need anything." I hurried past her to get some documents I had hidden, for an emergency, Passport, credit cards, birth Certificate, all made in the name of Mary Branson. I wanted to keep as close to my birth name without being instantly traceable.

Things were progressing quickly, by the time the others had returned from school, I would be long gone.

**Madisons POV**

Wow, just wow, I never thought that using Jaspers gift to send love to myself would get such a reaction from Alice. Nasty little thing she is. How someone with Jaspers charm and looks ended up with someone like her ill never know. He deserves a sweet, charming, gifted southern girl. Like myself.

Im going to do anything in my power to make him mine.

Watching her face when we met up in the parking lot at school was priceless, im so glad I have a photographic memory, so I can savour that look for the rest of eternity. I could almost see her heart breaking in her eyes. And then jasper was so unaware. Thinking he was projecting his love at her, when I had intercepted it. After her little vision, that look was the icing on the cake. I allowed Jasper to walk me to every class, effectively keeping his mind on me and off her. Until the bell for last class rang. I saw him dart into the car park, then stop as he realised everybody had already gone.

Perfect time to offer him a ride home. Even though I knew where their house was, and exactly how to get there, when I came back later, it would look a bit stalkerish if I hadn't had someone show me how to get there.

It was however the first time I had seen the house out in the wide open, and not hidden in the tree line. It was A-MAZING!

"You could kill a whole school bus full of high school students and nobody would hear them scream." I laughed.

At first I didn't think he was going to laugh with me. And then he did. It was musical, like angels singing. I watched him until he walked inside. How could I dare turn my eyes away from that perfect man.

Once the door had closed I turned my car around and drove away, I had to catch up to Alice before she could get too far. There was an important part of my plan I had to tell her, and I had to do it right.

**A/N ok so heres the deal, I notice I have had a few people read this and only 3 reviews on my last chapter. So this time unless I get at least 5 reviews my next chapter will wrap the story up and be the end of line for me. And I will only being writing the last chapter out of respect for those who did review.**


	5. Indiscretion

**I do not own the Cullen's. I do however own Madison.**

**This chapter contains lemons. So do not read if easily offended.**

**Jaspers POV**

Madison walked into the room, looking surprised.

As I looked around, all the male members of my family were just pulling themselves together.

Carlisle was the first to react. He walked across the room to introduce himself.

"Hello, I'm Carlisle, I'm sorry you seem to have caught us at a bad time. How can we help you?"

"Hi, I'm Madison, I've just moved to town a few days ago. I gave Jasper a ride home from school today and he left this notebook in my car. I thought he may need it for tomorrow."

I was quickly at her side, taking my notebook. I didn't remember dropping it, but I had been quite distracted on the ride home. As I took it her hand brushed mine and the electricity was tangible between us. I looked up into Madison's eyes and realised she had noticed it too.

"Would you step outside with me for a moment please?" I had to know what was going on.

"Of course Jazz, I would do _anything_ to make you happy." She drawled.

It was obvious Emmett had picked on her implication, as he had a great big dopey grin smeared all over his face.

We walked down the path headed for the river bank. As we walked she linked her arm through mine and moved closer to me.

"Madison, Alice left me today, and im sorry if this hurts to hear but she seemed to have a very passionate grudge against you. Can you think of any reason why she would take such a dislike to you?" I stopped and looked into the water, not having the courage to look at her and see if I had hurt her feelings.

After a few minutes I looked up as she hadn't answered yet. I couldn't feel anything from where she had been standing and thought she had left.

She was still standing there, looking sheepish.

"Jasper I kind of have a gift. I can block other gifts. I blocked Alice seeing me coming. I can block Edward from hearing my thoughts. I can even block you projecting emotions towards me. I think maybe Alice was upset by the fact she didn't see me coming."

Madison was blocking us all. But surely that cant have been all that drove Alice away. The wolves were naturally blocked and she had never taken exception to that. Maybe she saw something, but she had never hidden a vision from me.

While I was busy thinking about all the reasons why Alice may have left, Madison had reached out and taken my hand.

"Its all going to work out for the best Jazz, I promise."

**Alices POV**

I was heading north, towards the Canadian border. I needed help here, I needed to get inside the mind of this nasty tramp who had come into my life to steal my man. And the only way to get into her head was to go to the only other slapper I knew. I was headed to Denali to see Tanya.

**Madisons POV**

I squeezed Jaspers hand.

"Its all going to work out for the best Jazz, I promise."

I looked up into Jaspers eyes and let my lust flow toward him. I saw his eyes darken as he felt it. I leaned towards him and pressed my lips to his. His hands wrapped up into my hair and pulled back slightly. I felt a burst of excitement and bit down on his lower lip.

Jasper let his hands trail down my back until they found the hem of my shirt. A tingle run through me as his hands ran up the bare skin of my back.

I arched my hips into him and felt him grow harder.

I stepped back and unbuttoned his shirt slowly, watching the sun sparkle off his skin as I peeled it off his shoulders.

He kissed down my neck and ran his hands around to cup my breasts. I unbuttoned my shirt and saw his eyes darken even further as he realised I wasn't wearing a bra.

A low, deep growl ripped out of his chest as he tore my shirt off my shoulders. He took my left breast in his mouth while caressing my right one.

Nipping and sucking at my nipple he reached up and grabbed a handful of hair and dragged me to the ground.

I unbuckled his belt as I felt his hand release my hair. All of a sudden he was running his hand up the back of my thigh and cupping my ass.

I found the fly of his jeans and managed to pull them down to leave him kneeling between my legs in nothing but his boxer shorts.

I had him exactly where I needed him.

**Reviews will make me keep writing and write faster. If you want to know where this is going let me know. I am completely open to criticism so if you feel ive stuffed up…..tell me.**


End file.
